Ghosts part 2
by reilert79
Summary: Can Christine escape her captor and find her way back home?


Ghosts, Part 2

***Outside the Warehouse***

Chris started running. She was looking for anything open, and she realized that she was in an abandoned part of town… where the old factories and warehouses had been. She was trying to remember how far this part of town was from the city, and reminded herself that it wasn't a far drive.

She saw headlights coming and she wanted so badly to flag them down. But she was afraid it was Evans, so she hid behind a bush. As soon as it passed she started running again.

***Rubillio's deli***

Mary Beth and other officers had gone to the deli, and were watching the surveillance tapes. They pulled the ones from the outside and pinpointed the car that Kelly was using. Mary Beth called Feldberg with the plates, and he called back about 4 minutes later.

"Kelly Krueger has multiple vehicles registered in her name. Be on the lookout also for a 2004 Dodge Charger, as well as the 2008 Toyota Corolla that you spotted in the tapes. Thanks for the update, and keep up the good work."

Mary Beth left the deli, and began to look for a drugstore. She found one about 2 blocks away, and went in. She introduced herself to the clerk and showed the clerk the picture they had of Kelly, and the clerk identified her as having been in there earlier.

"Was this man with her?"

"No, she was alone. Bought a lot of travel stuff, she must be going on a trip. And she left her wallet. I saved it for her".

Mary Beth took the wallet then and began looking for it. Nothing out of the ordinary on the inside. She zipped it back up, and then turned it over. She unzipped the outer pocket, and inside was a slip of paper that had an address on it.

Mary Beth called Feldberg. "Feldberg, Kelly Krueger left the deli, and came to Johnson's drugstore, on 12th and 22nd. The clerk identified her and said she bought toiletries and left her wallet behind. I looked all through and found a slip of paper with an address. It says 7742 West Smithville Street".

"I am on it. Good work Lacey". He hung up.

"Thank you for your time ma'am. I will take this wallet and get it back to her. Have a nice day".

Mary Beth went to the car, and put the address in her gps. She headed that way, hoping it would lead them to Christine.

***Outside the warehouse***

Chris was still running. She hadn't come across anything, but she could see a bridge in the distance. She prayed it was open. She kept jogging towards it, hoping that David and her family were on the other side.

***Mary Beth's car***

The GPS booted up, and Mary Beth started driving. She looked at the list of directions, and saw where it mentioned a bridge. She looked the bridge up on her phone, and saw that it stayed open every night.

She headed that way, and was looking left and right to see if she passed any warehouses.

About 10 minutes later, she turned on to the bridge.

She drove across the bridge, and saw a bunch of warehouses on both sides of the street. She stopped and texted Feldberg. 'Lots of warehouses on Smithville Street. 3 and 4 deep on each side. Have we searched these yet?"

He replied back. "Uniforms are on their way to search right now. Will continue until midnight, and then will resume in the a.m.".

She kept on driving and saw a person running towards her car. She couldn't make out who it was so she slowed down, and pulled over giving them room to pass.

A few seconds later, the person came more into view.

"Oh my god! Chris!" Mary Beth put the car in park and got out and ran to her. She hugged her.

"Are you ok?" Chris nodded.

Mary Beth helped her into the car, and then called Feldberg. "I found Chris. Can you come to Smithville Street?"

"On my way, Lacey".

Lacey handed Chris a bottle of water.

She dialed David's number and handed her the phone.

"Hello Mary Beth?"

"Honey it's me. I'm ok. I'm in Mary Beth's car. I am going to show her where I was when the officers get here and then she will bring me to you. I love you".

David had tears running down his face. "I love more than anything. I am so thankful you are ok. I can't wait to see you".

"Love you too. I have to go now, so I can show her where I was."

She handed the phone back to Mary Beth.

"We will call you soon David". They hung up and Chris saw a police car coming up behind them.

Mary Beth got out and stopped him. She radioed to all of them no lights, no sirens.

She told him to follow her, and got back in the car.

Chris had her drive down the street about 2 miles, and she told her it was on the left. They drove down, and Chris saw it. Her voice got teary, and she pointed to it. "Right there".

They pulled up into the driveway and blocked the entrances.

Mary Beth went to look and came back to the car.

"There is a female inside asleep on the couch. How did you get out?"

"I walked out that door. It sticks a little but it will open".

She sent the officers in to get Kelly, and another set went in to gather evidence from the room where Chris had been held and take pictures.

Feldberg arrived, and came to check on Chris. After seeing she was ok, Mary Beth filled him in. He turned back to Chris. "I gotta get in here, but I am so glad you are ok".

A few minutes later, Kelly was led out of the warehouse and into a police car. Mary Beth went over to question her.

"Ma'am, where is your brother?"

"At work. He works at the loading dock, unloading packages from trucks".

"Thank you". She googled the address of the company that Kelly had indicated, and gave it to a pair of officers. "You go get him and bring him to One police plaza". She sent another pair as backup.

She had the other officers either stay and collect evidence or take Kelly to One Police Plaza.

She turned back to Chris. "Anything you need or want from that room?"

Chris shook her head.

"Ok, then I am taking you to the hospital to get checked out".

Chris didn't want to go, but it was procedure, so she didn't argue. She drank her water and Mary Beth texted David to tell him to meet her at the hospital.

The doctor made everyone leave Christine's room during the exam. She didn't have to have a rape kit since he hadn't touched her or knocked her out. But she did have to let them look her over for bruises and what not. They also tested her blood to make sure he hadn't put anything in the water bottles, the sandwich, or had Kelly put something in her salad. After 30 minutes, Mary Beth was allowed back in, and told her that uniforms had taken him into custody without incident.

"Good. I can't wait to testify against him again at trial".

David and Bridgit showed up then, and shared some very emotional hugs with Chris.

"Are you sure you are ok? I swear if he hurt you in any way at all, I will kill him myself".

"He didn't. I am fine, swear it".

He handed her the bag he brought her and she was overjoyed to be able to put on clean clothes. It had been a long day.

The doctor came in and said her blood test was clean, and that she was cleared to go home. "Take it easy tomorrow, ok? I am giving you 3 days off work, to rest. You may not need it physically, but you will need it emotionally. And I am writing you a script for some medicine that will help you sleep. Do you want to talk about anxiety medicines?"

"I already take some, but thank you".

"Have a nice night. Stay safe". The doctor handed the scripts to Chris, and then left.

Chris stepped behind the partition to get dressed, and then she and David and Bridgit and Mary Beth left.

They got in the car, and Mary Beth took Bridgit to her apartment.

She hugged Chris, and thanked Mary Beth and got out.

Mary Beth took Chris and David home, and they insisted that she come up for some tea.

They pulled into the parking garage, and found Feldberg waiting for them.

"Glad to see you alive and well Lieutenant".

"Thanks, Feldberg. I am ok. I can tell you that Evans kidnapped me on his own, and Kelly was just an accomplice. However, she had multiple opportunities to leave and didn't. Neither one of them hurt me in any way, but they made it clear that I wasn't going to be leaving anytime soon. He indicated that because of me, he sat in a cramped cell night after night, day after day for 20 years, now it was my turn".

"well, he gets seconds. He is going to be charged with aggravated kidnapping, and false imprisonment. She is going to be charged with aiding and abetting felony kidnapping and false imprisonment. If there are any deals to be made, I will allow for nothing under 15 years, because you are a federal employee".

"Thanks, Feldberg." They didn't always get along, but she always knew he had her back, and she appreciated it.

"The doctor told me to take the rest of the week off". She showed him the note.

"I will do better than that. Take 1o days, paid vacation. You earned it".

"Thanks".

She walked over and looked at her car.

"Feldberg had your car taken in to the police garage this morning. We found a transmitter on it, and the garage checked it head to toe, front to back to see if it had been tampered with. It hadn't. they also gave you an oil change, no charge".

"Great work."

They walked to the elevators. Chris and David hugged the whole ride up.

David let them into the house, and turned off the alarm. Chris went over and started making tea. Mary Beth had brought Chris' bags in, and she set it down. David went and set their bags in the bedroom.

Mary Beth pulled a bag with the contents of Chris' purse out of her purse and set it on the counter.

"We weren't able to save your phone, or find your actual purse, but here are the contents".

Chris began sorting through it. She would find a different purse later.

"My phone was a total loss?" Mary Beth nodded.

"Well I was due for an upgrade anyways".

She poured the tea for them then, and Mary Beth took a sip.

"Are you really ok?"

Chris nodded. "I think so. He kidnapped me and put me in a tiny room, but he never held a gun to my head or threatened to kill me. Hell Mansfield did more than that".

"Thank God he didn't hurt you. I am too old to have to find another partner".

"Not gonna happen, Mary Beth. I promise I am ok. I just have to take some time and rest".

Mary Beth set the mug down. "Well I am going to let you get to it. I am thankful you are ok, partner."

She walked over and hugged her.

"Enjoy your vacation. I will see you when you get back".

Mary Beth said goodbye to David, and then left.

Chris locked the door behind her, and set the alarm. She cleaned up the kitchen, and headed to take a bath.

***Chris and David's bathroom***

Chris took a quick bath. She wasn't interested so much in relaxing as she was in washing the day off of her.

She climbed out and dried off, and put on her pajamas. She climbed into bed, and then got up and went and got water.

David came in then, and had the laptop with him.

She set the water on her nightstand and climbed back in bed.

He climbed in next to her and opened the laptop.

"What are you doing?"

"Planning our vacation. Do you want to go somewhere for the 10 days, or stay at home?"

"What about a week at home and a week away?"

He nodded. "Where do you want to go?"

She thought for a minute.

"How about the Turks and Caicos? I hear it is absolutely beautiful".

He nodded. "I will look it up".

They made reservations for Parrot Cay, and had 3 days to book flights. David said he would work on it in the morning. He closed the laptop, and set it on the nightstand. He turned off the light, and rolled over and held her.

"This day could have ended up so differently. I am so sorry I let you down, babe".

"You didn't let me down, honey. You didn't. You had no idea this was going to happen anymore than I did. And if you had been here, he might have just killed both of us. This wasn't your fault, David. Honest."

He kissed the side of her head. "I just can't imagine what I would have done if you he had hurt you".

She nestled into his arms. "I was scared for a minute. But then I was determined to get out of there. I called you first. I wanted to leave a message so bad, but I was afraid you would call back and it would ring and he would hurt me. So I didn't leave a message. I called Mary Beth and told her to give you the message. It just about killed me, but I didn't know what else to do".

"you did the right thing, babe. Nobody doubts that".

She fell asleep then, and he held her all night long.

***The next morning***

Chris woke up screaming around 2 a.m. She sat up straight and was screaming for someone to leave her alone. David turned the light on, woke her up and held her. He went and got her one of the sleeping pills the hospital had given her, and she took it. She kept apologizing for waking him up.

"It's ok, honey. I promise". She swallowed the pill, drank some more water and laid back down. He turned the light off again, and held her. She fell back asleep pretty quickly, and finally, he did too.

***The next morning***

David woke up at 8. Chris was still sleeping. He quietly got up and went and made himself some coffee. He called his office, and told them he was taking a couple weeks off, until she was ok. They were very understanding.

He took the laptop into Miranda's room, and booted it up so Chris wouldn't hear it come on. Then he brought it and the coffee back and started booking their flights.

He was able to get them a nonstop flight going there, and a flight with one layover on the way back.

He closed the laptop, and placed it on the nightstand. He snuggled back up to Chris and fell back asleep.

***Later***

She slept till after 12. She was surprised to see David still in the bed with her. She rolled over and kissed him, and then sat up.

She went to the kitchen to get something to eat, and he woke up a few minutes later.

"Babe, let me do that. You rest".

"Ok". She knew better than to fight him on it.

He made them steak salads, and brought them to her on the couch.

She had turned the news on and was absentmindly watching it.

They ate their salads, and right as she finished, she turned to him. "Did you book our flights?"

He nodded. "Yep. We leave Monday morning, at 9. Get there around 2. To come back, we leave Saturday at 2, and have a stop in Boston on the way back, and then get here around 8".

"That sounds great". She was a little groggy from the medicine.

He took their dishes to the sink and came back and just held her.

"Do you remember your nightmare last night?" she shook her head no.

"Good. You calmed down pretty quickly. After that, you took the sleeping pill, and then you fell back asleep immediately".

"I need to go get a new phone. Wanna drive me?" He nodded.

She went and showered then, and got dressed. She decided on skinny jeans, black boots, and a blue long sleeved shirt.

David showered quickly after her and got dressed.

He set the alarm before they left, and then locked the door. They walked to the elevator and took It to the parking garage.

He noticed she was pale in the elevator. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Just help me through this".

He had her hand. "You got it babe".

They got to the parking garage and he walked her to passenger side of her car and helped her in.

He went around and got in on the driver's side, and then started the car.

She seemed to be a little calmer.

***AT&T Store***

Chris and David walked into the AT&T store. She signed in and started looking at the new phones. Soon, it was her turn. She gave the lady her information, and they confirmed that she was eligible for an upgrade. They told her to pick out her phone. After careful thought and consideration, she selected the Iphone 6s in Rose Gold.

"You are eligible to get that model at the lowest gigabyte setting for $100 dollars today, Mrs. Keeler."

"How much is the highest model?"

"$499".

"She'll take it". Chris looked at David, and he nodded. She kissed him.

They got her set up, and she selected a couple cases for it. And then David put everything on his card, and 10 minutes later, they were in the car headed back home.

"Thank you honey. You are so good to me".

"You deserve it babe. Anywhere else you wanna go?"

"Can we go to Bloomingdale's and see Bridgit? I think she needs to see that I am ok. And after that, maybe we can drive up and see Miranda".

They drove to Bloomingdale's and parked. She and David walked in, and found their way to Bridgit's section. She ran over and hugged her Aunt when she saw her.

"I am so glad to see you! Did you sleep ok?"

"Not at first, but after I took a pill I did".

"Well at least you slept. I couldn't quit thinking about how horrible he could have been to you".

"Me too. Listen, we are going on a trip Monday for a week. So next Wednesday, can you drive up and take Miranda out to eat? That's usually our day".

"Absolutely! I would love to!" Miranda and Bridgit had a special relationship. David handed Bridgit some cash to cover it.

"On me".

"Thanks, David".

They chatted for a few more minutes and then they left. Bridgit promised to call Chris the next day.

They drove up to see Miranda, and she ran out to the car when they got there.

They went inside and Stephanie was glad to see them. "I am so glad you are ok!"

"Thanks, me too! It was a crazy situation".

Miranda went and got her things, and they went to dinner at a hibachi place that she enjoyed.

"Miranda, Christine and I are going on a trip next week. So we will miss Wednesday dinner. However, we lined up a replacement".

"Who?"

"Bridgit".

"Yay! That's gonna be the coolest!"

They enjoyed their dinner, and then took her back to her house.

Chris explained to Stephanie that they were going to be out of town and Bridgit would take their place.

After a few minutes, they left, and promised to face time her from the Turks and Caicos.

They headed home, and Chris was pretty quiet on the ride home.

After they got in, she headed straight to put her pajamas on, and climbed into bed.

David joined her, and wrapped his arms around her.

"I think we need to redo the bathroom. Move the window up a little bit. Or maybe not move it but make it so that it's opaque if we are naked in there".

"Ok. I will call a contractor when we get back from our trip. See what he says he can do".

"I just feel so violated. I can't believe he was watching me with binoculars".

"Well, they are in jail now, so they aren't going to be watching you. And the people who lived there before didn't watch you. It only stands to reason that whomever moves in now isn't going to watch you either".

"I know… I just feel awkward about it".

He held her and tried to reassure her. She fell asleep soon after and he held her all night long.

***Thursday morning***

Chris called Mary Beth at the office when she woke up.

She explained to her that she wanted to make sure that Kelly Krueger and Walter Evans were going to be kicked out of the apartment in the building across the street.

"Chris, the judge denied them bail. They are sitting in a cell till trial".

"Good. That's good to hear. Is Feldberg handling the case?"

"More than likely. You going to testify?"

"Oh yeah. Well David and I are going to Turks and Caicos on Monday for a week, then we will be home for a week. You know where my passwords are in case you need em'? And you will call me if you need something?"

"Yes, Christine. Have a good time, try to relax".

They hung up the phone. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

It was a delivery man from the florist.

"Flowers for a Christine Keeler".

"Right here". She signed for him, and he brought in 3 bouquets.

She tipped him, and shut the door and locked it.

She pulled the cards to read them.

"Bridgit told us- hope you get well soon. Love Brian, Ann, and Lisa".

Christine smiled. Her brother was very thoughtful, even from 3000 miles away. She looked at his bouquet. It was gorgeous, white gerber daisies, and yellow tulips.

"We knew you would make it out all right. Love, Isbecki, Petrie, Carassa, and Samuels". They had sent pink and purple peonies, with white gladiolus.

She smiled, remembering their friendship. It wasn't the same without Newman or Esposito, but life goes on.

"You are a treasured member of our force and we are glad you are still here with us". It was signed by her office staff, and Feldberg.

Christine started thinking how blessed she was, and spread the flowers out among the kitchen.

David came out of the office then, and she fixed him lunch.

"Trip is all booked, everything is taken care of. We just have to pack".

"Sounds good".

They ate lunch, and watched some TV. They enjoyed a lazy afternoon, and David noticed Chris was still timid. He figured it was just a matter of time before she was back to her old self.

He stretched out on the couch next to her, and they took a nap. They woke up after the sun had gone down.

She laid there, with her head on his chest, listening to him sleep.

He woke up. "You ok?"

"Yes. I am just enjoying laying here with you".

He started rubbing her back and kissed the top of her head.

She kissed his chest and snuggled up to him.

He leaned down, and kissed her, long and slow. She ran her fingers through his hair.

He rolled on his side so he could get closer to her.

"I love you more than anyone in the world, more than anything. I always have, and I always will".

"Same here honey".

She kissed him, and unbuttoned her top. He ran his hands over her breasts and began to suck on her nipples.

"Oh, that feels good". He quick pulled his pants down and she pulled hers down as well. He pulled off her thong, and then found her center. They had the best sex they had had in a long time, right there on the couch. She was explosive and he loved knowing that he did that to her. He picked her up, carried her to the bed, and they made love again. They stayed in bed for hours, just enjoying the fact that Christine was still here to be his soulmate.


End file.
